The Curse
by doggettandscully
Summary: Several of the Agent's including Doggett and Scully investigate a curse placed upon a man in the woods


As Skinner approached the door to the X-Files office he heard voices and a   
cofuffle  
"Do..Doggett move your hand" Scully's angered voice shrieked  
"Doggett would you please move your foot?" Reyes politely asked. Skinner didn't know what to  
expect when he opened the door. Was there some kind of obscure situation happening behind the  
door? How could Doggett possibly have his and and his foot in Reyes and Scully's way? He  
quietly pulled down the door handle and opened the door. To his horror there was Doggett's  
arse directly in front, Reyes's beside it and Scully was twisted in a queer motion. Skinner  
was gobsmacked, he walked in further to inspect the scene. He then saw Doggett move his leg  
over a little and then twist his hand around under Reyes's arm  
"DOGGETT" Reyes shouted "You dork"  
"Scully red and green" a little voice said, Skinner glanced over at Scully's desk to see   
Willmore sitting on the swivel chair with his legs up at the desk. Holding a strange object,  
a piece of carboard with an arrow? "Sir" Willmore quickly said, he jumped from his chair  
and tossed the piece of carboard on the desk  
"What's going on here?" Skinner asked with anger, Scully, Reyes and Doggett quickly removed  
their presence from the centre of the flood. Skinner looked to see they had been playing  
twister in office hours "Agents?"  
"Sir..." Scully tried to explain  
"Don't explain agent Scully" Skinner snapped "I would like you all to tidy up this mess"  
"Is that all?" Doggett asked in surprise "No punishment?"  
"For now yes" Skinner said "After you have all joined me on this case"  
"Case?" Reyes asked stepping forward "You on a case with *us*?"  
"Yes Agent Reyes, unless you have any objections?"  
"No" Reyes replied  
"We have been sent down to a wood in Zippy Springs west of Panarama,CA" Skinner said with  
a smile "An ancient curse was placed upon a man who has been left stranded in the woods"  
"Pardon my intrusion sir but--"  
"Be quiet agent Doggett" Skinner said with fury "The man claims that if he leaves any other  
way but on foot he will die"  
"Why doesn't he walk out of there?" Scully asked  
"Well he wants FBI agents to come and help him break the curse" Skinner explained "The PD  
requested yourself and agent Scully oh and you too agent Doggett" this made Doggett feel  
unimportant at that precise moment   
"So we have to go down to the woods and help break a curse?" Reyes asked with complete   
confusion  
"That's about it agent Reyes, unless of course this poses a problem?" Skinner asked in a  
threatful tone  
"No sir" Reyes said confused  
"Does that mean we are leaving soon?" Doggett butted in  
"Of course agent Doggett, well I am going to be in my office. There will be a plane  
leaving at 12pm this afternoon, no slacking I want you all on that flight" Skinner ordered. They  
all waited for his body to leave the room  
"Great" Willmore said stepping forward "You guys get to go to California and I am stuck here  
with Chow"  
"Chow's alright" Doggett defended "He er has some qualities"  
"Well I haven't seen them yet" Willmore bitched, Scully stood glancing at her Willmore. The  
way the office light above shone on his gelled hair, the way his lips curved at the sides  
when he smiled  
"Besides how can Skinner send two women into the woods?" Doggett asked  
"Your an arrogant pig Doggett" Scully said with anger. She stormed over to her desk and snatched  
her bag "It's like you are saying women are incapable of taking care of themselves"  
"Yeh" Reyes agreed "Shovanist pig"  
"I didn't mean that" Doggett explained   
"We don't need excuses" Reyes bitched, Scully walked over to the door  
"Hey agent Scully" Willmore said rushing over "Let me carry your bag to the elevator for you"  
he added, he was like a hero, running to her rescue  
"Oh thanks" she said dreamily  
Doggett slumped down on his swivel chair in depression  
"Don't worry" Reyes said giving Doggett a rough pat on the back "She'll get over it, you should  
think before you open your mouth"  
"I guess so" Doggett pondered "Maybe we should be heading home to pack. After all we will  
probably be in the custody of a mental bloke soon" he said with a smile  
"Mental?" Reyes asked  
"The guy who 'believes' he has this 'curse'" Doggett said rolling his eyes as usual  
"I hate to break it to you Doggett but this case is very serious and I am sure your duty is  
to take it seriously. I don't think Kersh would be happy if he knew you were not taking them  
so seriously" Reyes said as if threatening him "Ritulistic cults often pray upon innocent people"  
"They do?" he asked with skeptiscm  
"Yes I am a specialist in that department and the story from this case file" she said holding it   
up "Matches a similar incident which happened in The Scoripian Woods"  
"Oh" Doggett said "Let's go then"  
  
  
ZIPPY WOODS, ZIPPY SPRINGS  
PANORAMA CITY, CALIFORNIA  
  
"I hate grass" Doggett groaned "Always full of little nippy creatures"  
"It's a fact that some creatures don't like long grass" Reyes pointed out as she happily  
puffed on her cigarette "They prefer shorter turfs of grass"  
"Why?" Scully questioned, Doggett couldn't believe the two agents in his presence were talking  
about creatures in grass  
"Agent Doggett I suggest you stop moaning. We not long ago touched down at the airport and  
already your rather loud mouth is ranting" Skinner said with an angered tone, Reyes and Scully  
let out a giggle  
"Well if they're in long grass they get hotter" Reyes stated "Short grass allows more shade"  
"That's interesting" Scully said looking at the map "Left" she said pointing to a turning in the  
woods  
"Hey imagine if we got lost" Doggett joked. Reyes, Scully and Skinner's faces turned to horror,  
they stopped and each dished out a dirty look "Sorry" he mumbled under his breath  
"Look" Scully said pointing to a man sitting under a tree "It's Jako Tabassco"  
"Who?" Doggett asked remembering he had forgotten to read the case file again  
"Do you research in future Agent Doggett" Skinner warned. Doggett wondered why Skinner bothered  
to come along. All he did was bitch at Doggett   
"The guy with the curse" Scully explained  
"Mr Tobassco" Reyes said helping the man to his feet  
"You the suits?"  
"FBI" Doggett corrected "I'm agent Doggett, this is--"  
"I'm assistant director Skinner this is agent Reyes and this is agent Scully" Skinner cut in   
"I'm Agent Doggett" Doggett said realising Skinner had missed his name out in the introduction  
"Doggett?" Jako questioned   
"Yeah Doggett" Doggett said  
"Your Reyes and your?"  
"Scully" Scully said with confusion, Jako had managed to make a small puzzled sentence  
"So Doggett, Reyes and--"  
"Skinner" Skinner said amongst the confusion  
"Got you now" Jako said. Doggett stared at the man, he was in his mid thirties, he had brown  
hair and looked like he could do with a wash. He was wearing blue denim jeans, a white shirt  
and a blue jacket  
"We've come about the curse" Reyes said  
"I met a voodoo witch" Jako said with fright "She told me if I didn't sacrifice my left foot  
for a buriel I would be cursed unless the blood of another cursed person was to be mixed  
with mine"  
"Where did you meet this voodoo witch?" Reyes asked  
"In the woods. A little house near Zippy lake" Jako explained "I didn't want to sacrifice my  
foot" he said  
"Hey it's alright Jako" Scully said noting the man was about to cry "What curse did she place  
upon you?"  
"Whenever I do anything it goes wrong. I tried to light a fire and it rained, I tried to  
shelter under a tree it fell down" he said with stress  
"Sounds like a coincidence" Doggett intruded "Listen Jako I hate to sound skeptical"  
"That'll be hard" Scully bitched  
"What?" Doggett asked  
"I said that will be hard. You never believe anything" Scully argued  
"I would rather not believe anything than everything. I should never have come out here. It's  
horrible" he groaned "It's starting to rain, I have no jacket, no tent--"  
"SHUT UP" Skinner screamed "Call yourself FBI agents?"  
"Sorry" Scully said trying to calm the atmosphere   
"How do we help then?" Doggett asked  
"I need somebody to go and visit the voodoo witch. Nobody else would believe in the witch. There  
are many stories about murders in the woods"  
"What?" Doggett asked his heart began to beat faster, he felt faint  
"People have just vanished in these woods before" said Jako  
"I have heard of the same phenomina" Reyes said "The Zippy Woods has been one of the most  
reported spots for ritulistic cults. Some of these cults need body parts as a sacrifice when  
they make a buriel. It's an ancient belief dating from 1671, we need somebody to confront this  
witch"  
"Oh please" Doggett said   
"What?" Scully asked "It's good logic Doggett"  
"Right so you think this witch placed a curse on him because he wouldn't sacrifice his foot?"  
"Are you deaf Agent Doggett? Or perhaps just stupid?" Skinner asked, Doggett grew angry at his  
nasty suggestions  
"Ok so why don't you just leave the woods?" Doggett asked looking at Jako  
"I can't. If I leave the woods it's bad luck, I will die a terrible instant death" Jako cried  
"Then why did you call us out here? Why not somebody else?" Doggett asked, confused.   
"Because Agent Doggett as I explained in the office the local PD said that they referred the  
case to the x-files division because you deal with that kind of supersitious beliefs" Skinner  
yelled. Doggett was victimised by his loud voice and vicious face  
"Ok I think I get it" he lied, stepping back  
"So we're clear on everything?" Scully asked  
"Looks like it" Reyes smiled  
  
VOODOO WITCH'S HUT  
ZIPPY LAKE  
  
"Over there" Jako said pointing to a small wooden hut in a break in some trees  
"Ok who is going to do the deed?" Scully asked, suddenly a crude stinky smell erupted behind  
the bushes  
"Looks like someone already did" Reyes said giving Doggett a hefty push, Doggett found himself  
inside the bush they were hiding behind "Dirty bastard" she said, receiving many dirty looks  
"Ouch" Doggett said scrambling back into his position "What was that for?"  
"You farted" Reyes pointed out clipping him around the ear with the palm of her hand  
"I didn't" he defended  
"Oh Doggett you did" Scully bitched  
"Agent Doggett do you realise you have shown yourself up?" Skinner asked "Making a mockery out  
of the government"  
"Sir" Jako said "I don't think it's a fart I think it's that" Jako said pointing to a plastic  
bag   
"What is it?" Reyes asked picking it up, she looked inside and instantly tossed it   
"What?" Scully asked  
"Shit" Reyes said  
"Agent Reyes, your language please" Skinner snapped  
"It was shit" Reyes pointed out "A bag of shit"  
"That's disgusting" Skinner agreed "Who is going inside?" he asked, suddenly changing the  
subject  
Doggett was busily glancing at the exterior of the house, he hadn't realised it had grown  
quiet behind him. He glanced around to see each face behind the bush looking at him. He  
wondered why. Then he remembered Skinner's question, it was obvious he was the choosen one to  
go inside the witches house  
"OK" Doggett said standing up  
"Wait" Jako said pulling him back "Make sure you refuse to sacrifice any part of your body"  
"I am not that stupid" Doggett said with a girlish laugh, the faces remained serious. He guessed  
they thought he was 'that' stupid "So I need to get cursed?"  
"Then when you've been cursed you can come back and we can mix out blood together. This  
stops the curse" Jako explained  
"Go on Doggett" Scully said, she was excited about the case. Doggett sprinted out into the  
open space  
  
WITCHES HUT  
  
Doggett nervously knocked on the door and waited for an answer, it creaked open to reveal  
a little elderly woman. She was wrinkly, she held a walking stick  
"Er" he grew scared  
"Can I help you?" she asked  
"I would like to speak to you" Doggett said  
"Please come inside" she said "I'm Mary"  
"Hi Mary. I just wanted to ask some questions" Doggett said wiping his feet on the rug in  
front of the door   
"Please have a seat" she croaked "What brings you here?"  
"The plane" Doggett announced  
"Why are you here I mean?" she queried  
"Oh er well I am interested in finding out about er, er curses" he said stuttering  
"I am an expert. What kind of curse?" Mary asked  
"A curse where everything goes wrong" Doggett said  
"You mean the Hitchini curse?" Mary asked "No problem. It was evented in England back in  
1832. A man.."  
"Wait" Doggett said raising his hand in the air "I'd like you to place the curse on me"  
"Really?" Mary asked "That's a weird suggestion"  
"I know" Doggett said "Just curse me" he ordered  
"Ok" Mary said retrieving a book from a shelve "Are you sure?"  
"Very" Doggett said closing his eyes as if he was about to be killed  
"Lampa Lagogog, hitchini man chinos" Mary said "Begin" she yelled. The room fell silent, he  
sheepishly opened one eye and glanced around. He saw her ugly face glaring back  
"Aww" he squealed   
"All done" Mary said "You are now cursed"  
"Thanks, bye" he said heading for the door. As he did his little work shoe got stuck in the  
rug, he found himself thrown to the floor with force  
"Oh dear" Mary said rushing to help  
"It's alright, I'm fine" he said embarrassed.  
  
OUTSIDE  
  
"Did you do it?" Scully asked in a cack  
"Yes" he snapped rubbing the bruise on his knee due to his little mishap "Let's get this  
over and done with" Doggett said holding his finger out for some blood to be taken  
"Hold still" Scully said, Doggett felt a pin prick on his finger, he winced in pain. She  
collected some blood in a small jar and then turned to Jako  
"What was it like?" Reyes asked  
"I don't know. She said a bunch of words and that was it"  
"Wow" Reyes said with joy "She must really be a witch"  
"The curse might not have worked" Skinner pointed out "Has anything gone wrong?"  
"I fell over" Doggett said  
"That's not unusual for *you*" Scully bitched  
"Look why don't we just rub the blood together" Doggett snapped  
"It needs to settle for six hours before we mix it" Jako said "If we don't, it won't work"  
"OH GREAT" Doggett shouted  
"Shut your big mouth" Reyes complained, lighting her cigarette "We can just hang here for a while"  
she suggested   
"I agree" Scully said sulkily sitting down  
"That makes two" Skinner said with a grin, he sat beside Scully  
"That makes three" Jako said joining them  
"That makes six" Doggett said, he sat down and was alarmed to see three shocked faces staring  
"What?" he asked noticing the comfortable area beneath his arse was soft and bouncy  
"Six" Scully blurted out "How can you make six when there are only five of us here?"  
"Five then. I can't help getting my math mixed up" he defended  
"Agent Doggett I hate to break the news to you but you're sitting on that bag of shit Agent  
Reyes chucked" Skinner calmy said  
"Awww" he screamed jumping up "I am going to smell"  
"Well Agent Doggett a peace of advice, practice before you preach" Skinner said looking at his  
watch, Doggett was mortified that Skinner was being so calm. Doggett was in a stressed  
panic due to his incident. Was the curse working? Did curses really exsist?  
"Why don't you just sit down?" Reyes asked "There's nothing you can do. There's no shit stains"  
"Yes Doggett, calm down" Scully ordered  
"I am calm" he yelled, sitting elsewhere  
  
SIX HOURS LATER  
  
Doggett had been noaning for the past six hours. He had moaned about how hungry he was, how  
bored he was and received a wallop from Skinner and Scully  
"It's time" Scully said standing up, Doggett jumped up. In a quick instance he lost his  
balance and tumbled to the floor, injuring this ankle in the process  
"Argh" he groaned "MY FOOT"  
"Doggett" Scully squealed dashing over "Are you alright?"  
"I think so" he said noticing his bum was numb due to the fact he had been sitting down so  
long "Let's er get this over with" he said embarrassed.  
Scully began mixing the blood together, a the precise moment the bloods mixed it began  
to rain.  
"That's amazing" Reyes said with happiness "The curses are over"  
"What's amazing?" Doggett asked stretching his legs and trying to walk on his injured ankle  
"The downpour, it means the curses have finished" Reyes explained "We can all go"  
"Thank you. Thank you all so much" Jako said with tears running down his face "I owe you my  
life Agent Doggett"  
"Well I am a hero" Doggett said proudly  
"Agent Doggett don't give yourself too much credit" Skinner ordered "Let's get going" Skinner  
said ruining Doggett's moment of glory  
  
THE END 


End file.
